luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Yeti's Cave
Summary *Difficulty: 9/10 *Party Requirement: At least a party of 8 composed of at least 2 healers. All member should be at least level 25+. *Time to Complete: 15-30 minutes *Max players: 8 *Requirements: ** (from : 25-45 lvl) **done quest: in Yeti Plateau *Plot Summary: Notes * This is a raid stage meaning that it has more monster than usual. * You can get up to 8 member in you party. * Every member needs to have the key in order to proceed. A player who doesn't have it will be stuck at the beginning while others can proceed. * Once you enter an area, icicle will start dropping by the entrance you just enter. So standing close to the entrance is not wise. This is actually one of those time where you should rush towards the mobs. * Once you cleared an area and have proceeded to the next , you can no longer backtrack to the previous one. Yeti's Cave key Unlocking Yeti Cave Map Guide Unlike Yeti Plateau, each member needs to have the key. Otherwise, the person that doesn't have the key will be unable to proceed. Proceed by going to the south. Kill all the monsters in the area. Eventually you'll see a gate that you need to break. Heal up first. Behind the gate are dark elves. Kill the dark elf wizard first. They have an explosion attack that not only has a huge range but will constantly cancel your attack which gets really annoying over time. After the death of all dark elves, an uncontaminated yeti will appear. You need to ensure that he stays alive. You also have another task at hand which is to destroy 4 contaminated rocks up in the north (Area B). I suggest half of your party stays with the yeti while the other half goes to destroy the rock. Beware! There are those crazy Very Contaminated Yeti (Giant) close to each of the rock. They are really strong and quick (They throw ice blocks every 0.5 seconds). When the contaminated rocks are destroy, go back to point A to break the source of contamination (which is another rock). Continue forward to the east, more battle ensues. The last battle before the boss will be another wave of dark elves so heal after this battle. Accessing Secret Area Destroy the top-left contaminated rock first in the big room with the four rocks to make the portal to the secret area appear. Boss Yeti King 1. Yeti Hero’s Stance A "show off" move. The Yeti King strikes some weird poses... but it’s actually a 3 hit combo! The Yeti King might shine afterward. 2. Yeti Giant Leap The Yeti King jumps up in the air for a little while to avoid getting hit. Both the upward motion and downward motions is consider a hit. Furthermore, the landing will stun whoever's close. 3. Avalanche If you’ve ever wonder who did the avalanche in stage 2-1, then you’ve found the culprit. Very damaging. Remain down if you actually get hit. 4. Astral Breath A giant breath that hits multiple times. Does 1 to 7 hits depending on your position. Contrary to popular belief, tt does not freeze you! Strategy He might looks frightening but he’s actually quite easy to handle. Every moves of his has a huge delay and hence, is easily avoidable. The threat here is his lackeys. Those Crazy Yetis will keep throwing ice balls at you at a very fast pace. Kill those first. The strategy here would be to have someone lure the yeti king away while the rest of the party takes down the yetis one by one. Once that’s done, you should get a fairly easy fight. Just use the hit-and-run tactic on the yeti king and you should have no problem. Monsters * Contaminated Sno Mong * Contaminated Snow Mong * Contaminated Sno Mung Mung * Very Contaminated Yeti * Very Contaminated Yeti (big) * Contaminated Bear * Contaminated Pang Pang * Mammoth * Dark Moon Wizard * Dark Elf Archer * Dark Elf Healer * Dark Elf Knight * Dark Elf Assassin Category:Episode 2 Category:Raid Stages